Yuuhi wo Miteiruka
by synstropezia
Summary: Hari ini benar-benar yang terburuk di antara semuanya, mendengar bahwa sang ayah di PHK, sahabat pena-nya yang mengilang tanpa kabar, dimarahi oleh guru hingga dibully terus-menerus oleh teman sekelas. Tetapi sekaligus menjadi hari yang menyenangkan juga baginya.


Summary : Hari ini benar-benar yang terburuk di antara semuanya, mendengar bahwa sang ayah di PHK, sahabat pena-nya yang mengilang tanpa kabar, dimarahi oleh guru hingga dibully terus-menerus oleh teman sekelas. Tetapi sekaligus menjadi hari yang menyenangkan juga baginya.

A/N : Kembali lagi bikin cerita NaLu, khukhukhukhu...cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 yang berjudul sama yaitu Yuuhi wo Miteiruka. Oke selamat membaca

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 16, bulan April tahun X791. Seorang anak perempuan berusia lima belas tahun sedang tertidur dengan lelap, memeluk boneka beruang bahkan guling sekaligus. Namun mendadak terdengar suara bising yang berasal dari lantai satu, ia mengusap-usap matanya terlebih dahulu, berjalan mendekat ke asal suara masih menggunakan piama sambil membawa-bawa bonekanya. Terlihat orangtua dari anak tersebut tengah saling membentak satu sama lain, bahkan sang ayah melemparkan piring ataupun benda yang bisa dijangkau asalkan itu dekat.

"Jangan menganggur terus, kamu pikir keluarga ini tidak butuh uang apa?!" teriaknya membentak, perasaan kesal dan sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu

"Aku tau! Aku juga sedang mencari pekerjaan!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dapat-dapat, kamu tidak serius bukan saat mencarinya?!"

"DIAM! Kau pikir mencari pekerjaan itu gampang apa?!"

"Jude jika begini terus bagaimana kedepannya? Uang sekolah Lucy, biaya makan, listrik, air, semua itu memerlukan duit!"

"...jangan berbicara terus jika tidak bisa membantu!"

Dengan tangan kanan ia menampar pipi istrinya sendiri, membekaslah telapak tangan berwarna merah akibat tamparan tersebut. Anak mereka melihat kejadian itu, langsung menuruni tangga dan berusaha untuk melerai. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Belum pernah terjadi hal seperti ini selama lima belas tahun ia bernafas dan tinggal dalam keluarga.

"Ayah, ibu, hentikanlah!" pinta sang anak berada di tengah mereka berdua

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya, pergilah mandi lalu sarapan nanti terlambat ke sekolah" ibunya hanya memperingati dan pergi menuju ruang makan, bersiap untuk sarapan

"Baiklah, ayah juga harus bersiap untuk pergi..."

Usai pertengkaran tersebut, sang anak pergi menuju ruang makan, tempat di mana biasanya keluarga kecil itu berkumpul, saling bertukar cerita juga bercanda. Namun kali ini sangatlah berbeda, baik sang ayah maupun ibu hanya terdiam sambil menyantap bubur perlahan-lahan, sudah dia duga sedari dulu, ada yang tidak beres di antara hubungan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Mau bertanya apa memang, tentang pelajaran yang tidak kamu mengerti? Mungkin ibu bisa membantu"

"Beritau aku, apa ayah di PHK?"

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sejenak, tidak ada yang membuka mulut maupun sekedar mencairkan agar ketegangan tidak terus berlanjut.

"Itu benar, ayah sudah di PHK dari kantor seminggu lalu. Maafkan kami telah menutupinya darimu, Lucy"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk menutupinya dariku"

"Cepatlah makan, nanti terlambat" peringat ayahnya langsung bersiap pergi keluar, sedangkan Lucy mengikuti dari belakang

"Ibu aku pergi dulu ke sekolah" ucapnya berpamitan, menutup pintu perlahan dan mengambil jalan berlawanan arah dari rumah

Mendengar berita tersebut sukses membuat Lucy tidak bisa berkata apapun, selanjutnya harus bagaimana? Biaya sekolah, peralatan belajar,seragam semua itu membutuhkan uang. Ketika menengok ke arah jam, Lucy segera mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari sambil berusaha memberhentikan kereta kuda yang sedari tadi terus bergerak menyelusuri jalan, dengan kasar sang kusir berteriak kearahnya.

"Jangan naik!"

Aneh-aneh saja, apa kusir itu tidak ingin uang? Lucy berlari mengejar kereta kuda tersebut, karena jika menunggu yang lain pasti akan terlambat, dengan nekat ia naik membuka pintu, naik ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali, membuat sang kusir menggeleng-gelengkan kepala terlihat tidak suka.

"Lain kali jangan lupa bayar"

"Eh?" gumam Lucy seorang diri, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian minggu lalu

Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah, minggu lalu pada hari Jumat dia langsung turun dari kereta kuda sambil menggenggam uang di tangan kanannya. Siapa sangka Lucy akan bertemu dengan kusir yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maaf, saya akan membayar yang minggu lalu juga"

"Begitu baru benar"

Ketika menuruni kereta kuda, dengan tatapan iba Lucy menatap kantong bajunya, sudah kosong tanpa uang sepeser pun. Kalau begini saat pulang sekolah nanti ia harus berjalan kaki menuju rumah, benar-benar melelahkan apalagi jarak yang harus ditempuh cukup jauh...sesekali terdengar gerutuan dari mulutnya. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, dan untung saja Laxus-sensei belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian guru yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya tersebut masuk, membanting meja keras dengan setumpuk kertas.

"Bapak sangat kecewa dengan nilai ulangan kalian, padahal soal ini sudah dibahas berulang kali"

"..."

"Sekarang buka halaman sembilan puluh, kita akan mengulang soal ulangan minggu lalu"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun semua menurut, Laxus-sensei terlihat seram saat marah, jadi tidak ada yang berani berkomentar apalagi menyindir. Lucy tengah mengacak-acak isi tasnya, mencari buku cetak matematika yang ternyata tertinggal di meja belajarnya. Mendengar ada kegaduhan, dengan tatapan nan tajam Laxus-sensei mencari sang pelaku.

"Lucy, apa yang kamu lakukan?! Cepat kerjakan soalnya!"

"Ma-maaf pak, saya tidak membawa buku cetak matematika..." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala, merasa menyesal sekaligus takut

"Bukankah bapak selalu mengingatkan untuk mengecek jadwal pelajaran setiap pagi hari?! Berdiri di depan kelas hingga pelajaran saya selesai, juga kerjakan soal ini tiga kali lipat dan harus selesai sekarang!"

"Baik..."

Benar-benar sial, kenapa pelajaran pertama di hari ini harus matematika? Sesekali Lucy menerawang langit-langit, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat, sangat tidak beruntung. Selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah geng tersebut akan kembali menganggunya seperti beberapa hari lalu? Siapapun yang Lucy maksud, mereka bukanlah orang baik-baik dan terkenal nakal di kalangan para guru, mungkin ini adalah nasib menjadi seorang murid baik.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini padaku?"

Kalau tidak salah hari Jumat lalu, Lucy disiram dengan sember air dingin yang mengguyur keseluruhan tubuhnya, dia pun sakit flu dan tidak masuk selama satu hari. Pernah juga seseorang memasukkan mainan kecoa ke dalam tasnya hingga dia menimbulkan keributan saat pelajaran bahasa inggris dan dihukum, masih banyak kenangan buruk yang dialaminya selama bersekolah di sini, meski begitu entah kenapa Lucy tidak pernah bisa membenci kehidupannya sendiri.

"_Ini semua berkat seseorang, karenanya aku mampu bertahan juga ada sahabat penaku Levy McGreen, selalu bisa memberikan solusi di saat aku berada dalam masalah"_

Seorang misterius dan sahabat pena-nya adalah rahasia dibalik semua ketegaran Lucy selama ini, meski ada kalanya dia merasa lelah dan ingin berhenti sekolah. Bel berdering nyaring, jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, hendak pergi ke kantin ataupun sekedar mengunjungi kelas lain. Lucy masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ingin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Laxus-sensei sebagai hukuman dan tanpa sengaja, ia menemukan buku cetak matematika.

"Oh, bukankah ini milik Laxus-sensei?" gumam Lucy yang sepertinya didengar oleh beberapa orang, bahkan ada pula komentar-komentar tajam tengah menghujam

"Hah...? Bukankah itu milik Laxus-sensei, kamu mencurinya ya?" komentar Jenny tanpa bukti sedikitpun, yang dianggukan oleh anggota geng-nya

"A-apa maksudmu? A...aku tidak mencurinya!"

"Sudah jelas bukan, dari nada bicaramu terdengar seperti kamu adalah pencurinya. Jika bukan, kenapa harus gugup Lucy Heartfilia?" kali ini giliran seorang wanita berambut putih sebahu yang memberi komentar, dia adalah Lisanna Strauss anggota dari geng Jenny

"Aku gugup bukan karena mencurinya, ta-tapi aku bingung karena pada awalnya buku ini tidak ada di atas mejaku!"

"Tidak perlu bersandiwara segala, dasar pencuri" Jenny mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat kejam, sampai-sampai membuat Lucy hampir menangis

"Akan kubuktikan jika aku bukan pencurinya! Jadi sekarang akan kukembalikan buku ini ke Laxus-sensei!"

Usai mengucapkannya, terdengar suara tawa dari Jenny, Lisanna dan anggota geng lainnya. Bagi mereka Lucy seperti masuk ke dalam jebakan, dan benar-benar sukses! Terdengar ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian ia masuk ke ruang guru dan mengembalikan buku cetak tersebut kepada Laxus-sensei, namun ditolak secara halus dengan satu macam alasan.

"Buku cetak ini sensei pinjamkan agar kamu bisa memakainya, memang sudah beres?"

"Be-belum, saya pikir buku sensei tertinggal di meja jadi..."

"Kembalilah ke kelas dan kerjakan hukuman yang saya berikan, ini" ucap Laxus sembari memberikan selembar kertas ulangan bernilai seratus, dan di sana tercantum nama 'Lucy Heartfilia' membuat hatinya bergejolak karena rasa senang

"Kamu tetap murid kesayangan sensei sampai kapanpun, selamat"

"Te-terima kasih sensei!"

"Air mukamu tidak terlalu baik, ada apa?" tanyanya sebelum Lucy kembali ke kelas, semanis apapun senyum yang ia tunjukkan tidak akan bisa mengelabuhi pengelihatan seorang Laxus-sensei

"Saya...baik-baik saja! Terima kasih sensei"

Lucy kembali berpikir dua kali untuk menceritakan kejadian barusan, bisa-bisa dibilang cari muka atau mungkin dijuluki 'pengadu' jika begitu jadinya akan semakin sulit nanti agar bisa memiliki teman. Sesampainya di kelas, Jenny dan kawan-kawan seakan bersiap untuk kembali menjadikan Lucy 'sasaran empuk' mereka, bahkan dari raut wajah pun sudah terlihat sangat jelas...

"Dasar penggertak, sudah kuduga kamu tidak akan mengemabilkan buku cetak tersebut"

"Laxus-sensei memang meminjamkannya padaku, jangan menuduh jika tidak memiliki bukti!" terdengar berani, padahal Lucy ketakutan setengah mati sampai kakinya gemetar

"Oh...sudah berani melawan rupanya dan kertas apa yang kamu pegang itu?" Jenny merebut kertas ulangan dari tangan Lucy secara paksa, melihatnya langsung membuat ekspresi wajah sang ketua geng tersebut berubah

"Huh?! Setelah menjadi penggertak kamu ingin menjadi tukang contek rupanya"

"Apa maksudmu?! Nilai itu murni kudapatkan dari hasil usaha sendiri!"

"Ya perkataan dari pembohong sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dipercaya"

_SREKK, SREK, SREK! SREK..._

Kedua tangannya merobek kertas ulangan menjadi lembaran-lembaran kecil, jatuh dengan lembut di atas lantai dan hanya menyisakan ekspresi kaget bercampur sedih yang Lucy tunjukkan terang-terangan di depan semua orang. Ia berjongkok, mulai mengumpulkan helai demi helai lalu menyusunnya kembali dengan selotip, meski tidak lagi berbentuk pesergi panjang utuh.

"Hahahaha! Hukuman itu pantas kamu dapatkan Lucy Heartfilia!" tanpa perasaan bersalah ataupun ucapan maaf, Jenny duduk kembali di tempatnya bersama Lisanna dan beberapa orang lain. Sedangkan Lucy mulai mengerjakan tugas hukuman

Sedari tadi perutnya terus berbunyi, meski begitu Lucy terus fokus mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut sambil berkutik dengan puluhan rumus yang bisa dibilang cukup rumit. Dari arah tak terlalu jauh, terdengar Jenny tengah berbincang dengan teman satu gengnya dan pembicaraan itu cukup membuat sang pemilik surai pirang tertarik, karena mereka membicarakan 'orang misterius' yang Lucy sebut-sebut sebagai pemacu semangatnya.

"Hey, aku dengar Natsu ingin menembak seseorang hari ini" ucap Lisanna yang langsung membuat telinga Lucy dalam posisi siaga, namun tidak ditampakan olehnya dengan berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan soal

"Dia pasti akan menembakmu, aku yakin" seorang wanita berambut scarlet panjang menepuk pundak Lisanna, bermaksud memberi semangat pada sang sahabat. Dia adalah Erza Scarlet, ketua kelas

"Benarkah? Jujur saja aku agak sedikit ragu..."

"Kalian berdua adalah tetangga juga teman masa kecil, mana mungkin Natsu tidak menaruh perasaan terhadapmu" giliran Jenny yang membalas, terlihat sangat yakin sehingga membuat Lisanna tersenyum tipis

"Jika dibandingkan, Lucy sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya!" ucap Jenny kembali memberi komentar pedas

Mendengar pernyataan barusan sempat membuat Lucy merasa kesal sampai membanting pena keras, sehingga cukup menarik perhatian termaksud geng Jenny. Menyebalkan sekali, kalau sudah tau untuk apa dibandingkan segala! Gerutu Lucy dalam hati, merasa kesal karena semua orang selalu saja membawa-bawa namanya pada hal buruk.

"_Semua orang tidak pantas menjadi temanku, hanya Levy yang bisa kupercaya!"_

Terkadang ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa semua orang membencinya, apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga dijauhi oleh satu kelas? Sampai sekarang pun misteri itu tidak pernah terpecahkan, dan terpaksa Lucy menjadi seorang penyendiri. Siapa yang senang dikucilkan, keberadaannya dianggap tidak pernah ada? Mereka semua hanyalah sekumpulan orang egois tanpa rasa empati sedikitpun, jangan empati rasa simpati pun belum tentu punya!

_Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

"_Tetap saja terasa sulit, apalagi aku harus menyalinnya tiga kali lipat"_

Kalau begini terus aku bisa pulang sore...memikirkannya langsung membuat Lucy drop seketika, benar-benar melelahkan, apa tidak bisa sehari saja ia merasa santai? Pelajaran ketiga telah dimulai dan waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Kapan istirahat kedua dimulai, apakah tidak akan ada jam kosong? Lucy menjadi sangat terburu-buru sekarang, apa begini salah?

"Anak-anak, bapak ingin kalian membentuk kelompok drama beranggotakan enam orang, maksimal tujuh orang" pengumuman dari Hajima-sensei, sang guru kesenian sukses membuat Lucy membeku untuk sesaat

"_Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku mendapatkan kelompok!"_

"Baiklah, tulis nama anggota kelompok kalian di papan tulis"

Ketua kelompok satu-persatu maju ke depan, menuliskan nama anggota di papan tulis dan Lucy sempat tersentak kaget melihat namanya masuk dalam kelompok Jenny. Pasti mereka memiliki maksud tertentu sehingga memilihku, kebiasaan buruk Lucy kembali kumat, tetapi tidak salah menurutnya beranggapan demikian. Semua anggota berkumpul di satu tempat, dan ia terpaksa mengikuti keputusan itu.

"Jadi, drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Jenny memulai rapat, sedangkan Lucy malah memasang wajah cemberut yang langsung menarik perhatian seluruh anggota kelompok

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, kalau tidak suka keluar saja dari kelompok kita" komentar Lisanna terlihat tidak suka, sejak awal dia memang menentang keberadaan Lucy dalam geng

"Ya ampun, seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena kita mengajakmu untuk bergabung. Lucy, kamu ibarat anak jalanan yang dipungut oleh saudagar kaya raya, jadi tersenyumlah jangan cemberut" perumpaan dari Jenny barusan semakin membuat air muka Lucy terlihat buruk, kusut seperti benang

"Benar juga, kita buat drama tentang anak jalanan dan saudagar kaya raya saja" usul Erza secara tiba-tiba, membuat ketegangan sedikit mereda

"Boleh juga, ayo kita tentukan perannya"

Lagi dan lagi, dugaan Lucy kembali terjadi. Ia mendapatkan peran sebagai anak jalanan, bahkan lebih buruknya mulai dari properti, naskah hingga kostum harus dia urus seorang diri. Daripada disebut anggota lebih cocok sebagai pembantu, tetapi diputuskannya untuk bungkam karena Lucy tidak ingin ada pertengkaran sia-sia ataupun 'debat dengan kemenangan 0%' buang-buang tenaga saja...

"Baiklah kita tetapkan seperti itu. Jangan sampai menghancurkan semua ini Lucy Heartfilia" orang itu tidak tau diri, sudah meminta bantuan masih saja mengancam, dasar Jenny sialan...gerutu Lucy bangkit berdiri, duduk kembali dibangkunya dan kembali menyalin jawaban

_Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi dan mendadak suasana kelas pun menjadi hening. Hanya ada Erza yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Sedangkan Jenny dan gengnya pergi entah kemana. Merasa lapar Lucy pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, wajar saja bukan dia sudah menahan semua itu dari istirahat pertama hingga sekarang dan lagi tatapan iba itu kembali nampak, dengan uang tiga ratus yen mana bisa makan kenyang?

"Saya beli roti sandwich"

"Harganya tiga ratus yen, uangnya pas ya"

"Iya"

Hanya untuk sandwich ukuran mini uang tiga ratus yen melayang begitu saja. Lucy selalu berharap jika ia hidup pada zaman pra-modern, di mana dengan uang tiga ratus yen pun bisa membeli banyak makanan, orang-orang yang ramah dan tidak egois, biarlah tidak ada handphone ataupun email lagipula kita masih bisa hidup tanpa semua itu bukan?

_BRAKKK!_

"Ittai..." ucap Lucy berusaha bangkit berdiri, dan dia merasakan sakit pada kaki bagian kanan dan lebih parahnya lagi roti sandwich yang baru saja dibeli jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai

"Satu gigitan pun belum..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan Lucy? Memakan roti tersebut meski sudah kotor atau mungkin membiarkan perutmu keroncongan?" suara itu, jadi pelakunya adalah Jenny atau mungkin ada yang lain?!

"Aku...aku..."

Siapa sangka Lucy mengambil pilihan pertama, meski sudah tau roti sandwich tersebut penuh kuman dan tidak layak makan itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan perutnya kelaparan setengah mati. Ia menahan rasa sakit pada kaki kanan, berjalan menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kelas. Semua orang di koridor memperhatikan cara Lucy berjalan, terlihat pincang dengan raut wajah penuh kesakitan.

"Lucy ada apa denganmu?" tanya Laxus-sensei yang kebetulan lewat

"Ti...tidak apa-apa sensei, saya masih bisa berjalan. Tugas hukumannya belum selesai, akan saya kerjakan sekarang dan mungkin bisa sampai sore, apa sensei mau menunggu?"

"..."

"Kalau sensei tidak mau menunggu juga tidak apa-apa, akan saya kerjakan secepat kilat hehehe..."

"Kerjakan dengan santai saja, jika hari ini tidak selesai besok saja dikumpulkannya"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

Sesampainya di kelas Lucy langsung duduk, memegang pena dan mulai mengerjakan kembali sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang berlinang air mata. Ternyata sulit sekali tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini, tetap terlihat bahagia meski sebenarnya tangis kesedihan hampir berjatuhan. Lucy berusah menahan semua itu, bahkan masih memaksakan senyum ketika geng Jenny kembali mengejeknya.

"Hahahaha...sudah kuduga kamu memang cocok menjadi anak jalanan, memang seperti itu bukan sifat orang kampungan?" sindir Jenny secara terang-terangan, membuat beberapa murid lain mempergunjingkan Lucy

"Ya memang tidak selevel dengan kita semua, hahaha..." ucap Lisanna tersenyum sinis, dia terlihat sangat, sangat puas

"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku"

Sontak Jenny, Lisanna dan anggota geng lainnya terkejut, apa Lucy salah makan obat sehingga menjawab demikian, atau mungkin otaknya error akibat berkutik dengan rumus matematika? Lucy mengatakan hal tersebut dengan 'senyuman tulus' sehingga membuat mereka kaget sampai-sampai lupa bernafas.

"Sisi lain diriku berkata, ejekan adalah bentuk perhatian kedua dengan menggunakan sindirian, namun sebenarnya memiliki fungsi sama seperti perhatian pada umumnya. Apa kalian berdua itu tsundere?"

"Ka-kau, bagaimana bisa..." tanya Jenny dan Lisanna bersamaan, sama sekali tidak percaya

"Maaf sekali, meladeni ejekan tidak berkelas seperti itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Jadi lebih baik kalian melakukan hal lain, oke?"

"..."

Untuk sesaat jawabanku barusan pasti membuat mereka bungkam, gumam Lucy merasa puas, ini pertama kali baginya untuk melawan Jenny dan Lisanna. Dia tidak peduli dengan tiga anggota lain yang sekedar menjadi pengikut, mereka berdua adalah musuh utama bagi seorang Lucy Heartfilia, harus terus dilawan hingga menyatakan kekalahan. Bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi dan dilanjut pelajaran sains.

"_Namun tetap saja, hatiku merasa..."_

"_Sakit"_

Sebanyak apapun disembunyikan seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa mengelabuhi perasaannya sendiri, Lucy merasakan itu dengan jelas tanpa samar-samar sedikitpun.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Lucy masih saja sibuk dengan tugas matematikanya. Tanpa disangka Erza datang menghampiri, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dihektar bahkan dijilid dengan rapi. Dengan ragu ia menerimanya, tetapi untuk apa Erza memberikan ini?

"Itu naskah dramanya, lagipula sehebat apapun seorang Lucy tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sendirian"

"Erza..."

"Ketua kelas yang baik tidak pernah menyakiti teman-temannya. Jangan kecil harapan, mungkin Natsu memilihmu"

"Terima kasih...terima kasih...bagaimana caraku membalasnya?"

"Kita lihat nanti saja, bersemangatlah"

Semangat serta dukungan dari orang sekitar pun telah membuat Lucy bertahan sekali lagi, syukurlah masih ada orang baik di dunia penuh kemunafikan ini. Sekitar jam tiga sore ia telah selesai mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan, bukan Laxus-sensei namanya jika memberi sedikit tugas. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Lucy pergi ke ruang guru sambil mencari keberadaan sang guru matematika dan ternyata beliau masih ada di sana...

"Sensei, aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

"Pulanglah, sekarang sudah jam tiga sore. Kamu benar-benar hebat"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sensei sudah menungguku hingga selesai"

"Bukan apa-apa, lagipula hanya menunggu sebentar saja"

Entah kenapa guru yang satu ini berbeda dari guru lain, bukankah beliau terlalu baik? Menunggu selama dua jam demi seorang murid tanpa mengeluh ataupun menggerutu. Lucy meninggalkan ruang guru, berjalan kaki menuju rumah dengan kaki pincang, rasa sakitnya pun semakin bertambah padahal belum setengah jalan ditempuh. Merasa lelah Lucy memutuskan beristirahat sebentar di sebuah pinggiran sungai. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul empat, pilihan bodoh memang...

"Andai saja aku memiliki uang lebih, pasti saat ini sudah sampai di rumah. Kira-kira bisa sampai jam berapa ya? Mungkin pukul enam sore, ha..ha..ha.."

"Ayolah, itu tidak lucu" ucap Lucy menyambung perkataannya sendiri, bermaksud menghibur diri

"Yo!" sapa seseorang dari jarak tidak jauh, spontan Lucy menajuh darinya beberapa centimeter karena merasa kaget

"Na-Natsu, sedang apa kamu di sini?!"

"Apa perlu sekaget itu? Aku baru saja pulang dari eskul basket"

"Ah iya benar juga, aku melihatmu di lapangan tadi"

"Air mukamu tidak terlalu baik, pasti karena dibully oleh Jenny dan kawan-kawan bukan?" tebak Natsu yang benar secara keseluruhan, namun Lucy tidak mengatakan bahwa hal itu benar

"Ti-tidak kok, suasana hatiku memang sedang buruk"

"Sia-sia saja menutupinya, aku melihat perlakuan Jenny terhadapmu selama ini. Dia menumpahkan air di sekitar tangga sehingga kakimu terkilir"

"O-oh iya, aku dengar-dengar kamu ingin menembak seseorang hari ini, bagaimana apa kamu sudah menyatakannya pada Lisanna?" Lucy mengganti topik pertanyaan dengan cepat, merasa bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Natsu barusan

"Lho, kata siapa aku ingin menembak Lisanna? Memang rumor itu benar, tetapi bukan dia"

"Tapi kenapa? Padahal kalian teman masa kecil bahkan bertetangga..."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kamu berkata seakan bersimpati terhadap Lisanna padahal dia begitu kejam"

"Maksud dari pertanyaanmu barusan adalah kenapa aku tidak membenci Lisanna, begitu?"

"Dan jawabanmu adalah..."

"Aku bukanlah tipikal pendendam, lagipula setiap masalah yang ada bisa diselesaikan dengan beragam cara, tidak perlu sampai memusuhi ataupun menjauhi. Aku menyadari hal tersebut ketika mengerjakan soal matematika seusai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, masih ada banyak orang yang setia mendukungku, ayah, ibu, Erza, Laxus-sensei, Levy-chan mereka selalu ada hanya untukku seorang"

"Levy-chan, apa dia temanmu?" tanya Natsu yang entah mengapa terlihat tertarik, mungkin agak mengejutkan Lucy Heartfilia si peyendiri memiliki teman

"Sahabat pena lebih tepatnya, aku mengenal Levy-chan lewat facebook dan sejak saat itu kami bersahabat, tetapi seminggu belakangan ini dia menghilang tanpa kabar apapun"

"Sudah kuduga, kamu pasti memiliki teman meskipun bukan berasal dari sekolah"

"Mengejutkan bukan? Aku yang selalu menyendiri..."

"Sama sekali tidak, manusia adalah makhluk sosial jadi sangat mustahil bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain, wajar bukan jika memiliki teman? Tanpa mereka semua bayangkanlah, apa kamu masih bisa berdiri di sini, mengobrol denganku?"

"Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak"

Jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul lima sore, saat-saat di mana langit berubah menjadi warna orange. Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, menyisakan sinar kuning ke oranye-an yang secara langsung mengenai wajah Lucy dan Natsu. Mendadak ia sadar akan suatu hal, ekspresi penuh kekaguman itu pun berubah menjadi senyum tipis.

"Lucy?" ucap Natsu memanggil sang pemilik nama, namun tidak ada respon apapun

"..."

"Ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Tidak, langit senjanya indah ya"

"Kamu tau kenapa bisa seindah itu?"

"Memangnya karena apa? Indah ya indah, tidak perlu alasan lain bukan?"

"Karena kita melihatnya bersama-sama, jika sendirian apa akan seindah ini?"

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak, dalam film atau novel yang kubaca pasti mentari senja selalu dilihat bersama dan itu benar-benar romantis..."

"Kebersamaan adalah hal yang penting dalam hidup, Lucy setelah semua ini apa kamu bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan Jenny dan geng-nya?"

"Kalaupun aku mau, belum tentu dengan mereka"

"Jika memang mengingikannya, perlahan-lahan mereka akan merasakan niat tulusmu"

"Langitnya dipenuhi bintang" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk hamparan bintang di atas langit berwarna biru tua

"Sudah malam ya...yosh lihatlah mimpi seperti dirimu sendiri, jangan menyerah Lucy"

"E-eh, gawat aku harus segera pulang!"

Karena tergesa-gesa, Lucy justru terjatuh di jalanan dan dia terlihat semakin kesakitan. Natsu pun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya pulang, meski dia sendiri tidak tau di mana rumah Lucy berada.

"Oh iya, di mana rumahmu?"

"Lurus lalu belok kiri, dan kita sampai"

"Jauh juga ya..."

"Biasanya aku naik kereta kuda, tetapi ongkosku habis"

"Andai saja sejak awal aku menolongmu dari Jenny dan Lisanna pasti tidak begini jadinya, selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik bayang-bayang seperti pengecut, maaf" Natsu seakan mengabaikan jawabn dari Lucy barusan, berbicara sendiri sambil menerawang langit malam

"..."

"Cepat sekali sudah tertidur"

Padahal Lucy hanya pura-pura tertidur, mendengar hal tersebut langsung dari mulut Natsu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah. Siapa sangka selama ini dia memperhatikanku, bodoh sekali baru menyadarinya sekarang, gumam Lucy dalam hati.

"_Terima kasih telah membuatku menyadarinya, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kebersaamaan dengan keluarga dan saudara? Kami sering melihat mentari senja, pantas saja perasaan kangen meluap-luap dalam hatiku saat itu"_

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy..." inikah yang dinamakan 'menembak secara tidak langsung?'

"_Begitu juga denganku!"_

Banyak hal buruk yang terjadi, sedikit hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Namun entah kenapa, perasaan senang lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Tak apa harus menderita, asalkan lebih banyak yang bahagia mungkin sudah cukup.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Lucy, kamu pikir ini sudah jam berapa?!" sang bunda berteriak pada anaknya yang tengah pura-pura tidur

"Ssst...dia sedang tidur"

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Lucy pulang, siapa namamu?"

"Natsu Dragneel, teman sekelasnya. Kaki Lucy terkilir, kalau dia bangun tante obati ya lukanya?"

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan, sekarang sudah malam!"

Ketika Lucy masih berpura-pura, ayah dan ibunya tengah berbincang di ruang tamu perihal pekerjaan baru dan juga selembar surat yang baru diterima tadi pagi.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru" ucapnya memberi selamat, sekaligus merasa senang juga

"Jika Lucy mengetahuinya dia pasti merasa senang, surat ini pun baru datang tadi pagi"

"Di mana suratnya, di mana?!" teriak Lucy dengan suara lantang, membuat ayah dan ibunya kaget

"Bukankah kamu tidur?" ibu-nya bertanya penuh keheranan, cepat sekali sudah bangun lagi

"Sekarang tidak, mana suratnya ayah?"

"Ini"

_To : Lucy Heartfilia_

_Halo Lu-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja ya, sampaikan juga salamku pada bibi dan paman. Maaf telah menghilang seminggu penuh tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Aku sibuk berbenah untuk pindahan rumah dan kabar baiknya adalah, aku pindah ke Magnolia kota tempatmu berada! Kita bisa bertemu secara langsung sekarang, kamu pasti senang bukan? Begitu juga denganku._

_Perjalanannya sangat melelahkan, tetapi setiap kali mengingat akan segera bertemu denganmu aku langsung bersemangat kembali. Hey, setelah ini aku akan masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail juga loh. Jadi kita bisa lebih sering bersama, sekarang katakanlah sampai jumpa pada kesepian hehehe...apa kamu sudah masuk klub? Aku ingin sekali menjadi anggota klub sastra, kita bisa membaca buku di sana, membuat kliping untuk festival sekolah ataupun mengisi mading, membayangkannya saja sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika dilakukan dengan sahabat._

_Sudah dulu ya, aku masih harus mengurus administrasi mauk sekolah. Jangan lupa sapa aku ketika kita berjumpa nanti._

_-Levy-_

"I-ini seriuskan?"

"Levy-chan mau pindah kesini, bukankah itu bagus?" tanya ibu Lucy yang diam-diam ikut membaca sedari tadi

"Bagus sekali bahkan, aku harap kita sekelas!"

"Kalaupun tidak kalian masih bisa bertemu bukan?"

"Memang sih bu, tapi tetap saja rasanya sulit. Benar juga, aku harus menulis surat balasan!"

"Loh buankah Levy-chan sudah pindah kemari? Katakan saja nanti di sekolah"

"Benar juga, untung ibu mengingatkanku hehehe..."

Hari esok akan segera tiba kembali menyambut Lucy sekali lagi. Kalau hari Senin ini kunobatkan sebagai yang terbaik sepanjang masa, tidak apa-apa bukan? Karena suka tanpa duka itu hambar, sedangkan duka tanpa suka itu menyakitkan dan semua itu seimbang hari ini. Pasti, pasti tidak salah!

_Keesokan harinya..._

Terjadi keributan dalam kelas Lucy pagi itu, ternyata Lisanna sedang bertengkar dengan Natsu, apa karena rumor kemarin ya?

"Kenapa, kenapa kamu tidak memilihku?!" tanya Lisanna berlinang air mata, dibunuh oleh kepercayaan dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka kita menjadi teman saja. Lagipula rumor itu benar kok, aku sudah menembak seseorang kemarin, betul-kan Lucy?"

"Ya, itu benar!" balasnya terlihat riang, mereka berdua saling bertatap mata dan melontarkan senyum satu sama lain, membuat Lisanna pergi keluar kelas

Ucapan selamat terus berdatangan menghampiri Natsu karena telah memiliki pacar, di ambang pintu sana seorang wanita berambut biru dengan bando warna kuning tengah memperhatikan keadaan dari jauh, dan saat Lucy menyadarinya...

"Levy-chan?"

"Ohayou, Lu-chan! Selamat sekarang kamu sudah berpacaran!"

"Arigato ne, Levy-chan"

Tamat


End file.
